kamiwaza_wandafandomcom-20200213-history
Bug-Turbomin
is a character in Kamiwaza Wanda and a Bugmin. He is the Bugmin ego of Turbomin. Personal Appearance Bug-Turbomin shares the same appearance with his Promin counterpart Turbomin except that he's black and gray with red markings, green eyes, a green tongue and a red nose. His teeth always show when he's smiling. Personality Like other Bugmins, Bug-Turbomin has a crazy, naughty personality. When Bug-Turbomin makes a noise, it's not "Gya Gyan~n" but it's "Gya, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha" as he usually laughs a lot. Relationships * Other Bugmins (companions) * Don Bugdez, Terara, Megaga and Gigaga (masters) * Wanda (the one who captured and debugged Bug-Turbomin) * Bug-Gauzemin (girlfriend) * Bug-Jetmin (rival) Ability Bug-Turbomin's Bugwaza ability is to make scrap-cars move uncontrollably. In the series Kamiwaza Wanda .]] Bug-Turbomin made his debut in episode 1 when he was playing with one of the scrap-cars in the yard. He pushed it into a pile of scrap-cars, knocking Wanda off it in the process, and then laughs. Bug-Turbomin then runs away but Wanda captures and debugs him, turning him into Turbomin. .]] Bug-Turbomin appears again, along with Bug-Jetmin this time, in episode 44 after Turbomin was kidnapped by Bug-Katasumin. He made some sushi gain wheels and run away. Later, Yuto recaptures and debugs Bug-Turbomin with some help from the symphetic Promin Chacemin as well as his 2 friends Mirai and Shuu. Bug-Turbomin appears in Turbomin's flashback in episode 45. In the manga Kamiwaza Wanda (original manga series) Bug-Turbomin was first seen in the beginning of chapter 01 when he got trapped in the ice along with a few Bugmins. Bug-Turbomin was later encountered by Yuto and Wanda when he make a scrap-car go out of control. He was then captured and debugged by Yuto. Bug-Turbomin made a fantasy appearance in the beginning of chapter 02. Trivia Background * Bug-Turbomin is the first Bugmin to be encountered on Earth by Wanda. * Bug-Turbomin is the Bugmin ego of Turbomin. * Bug-Turbomin's voice has the sound of the voice of a late-teenager. * Bug-Turbomin is the only Bugmin to be captured and debugged by Wanda on Earth. Resemblances * Bug-Turbomin resembles a motorbike. Notes * Bug-Turbomin is one of the Bugmins that appeared more than once. * Bug-Turbomin is the only Bugmin who was introduced in the teaser before the Kamiwaza Wanda franchise's debut. Gallery Bug-Turbomin, Heads Up!.png Bug-Turbomin's Looking At You.png Game Over For Bug-Turbomin.png Bug-Turbomin Getting Captured.jpg Bug-Turbomin Dashing Upwards.jpg Front View Of Bug-Turbomin 2.jpg Bug-Turbomin 3-Quarter View.jpg Bug-Turbomin 3-Quater View 2.png Bug-Turbomin Dashing.png 'Kamiwaza Wanda' Eyecatch Featuring Bug-Turbomin.jpg Screenshot Showing Bug-Turbomin Being Recaptured.jpg Screenshot Showing Bug-Turbomin Shocked.jpg Bug-Turbo with Running Sushi.PNG Bug-Jet and Bug-Turbo and Bug-Fat.PNG Bug-Turbmin Pushing.PNG Kera Kera Bug-Turbomin.PNG Kera Kera Bug-Turbomin(2).PNG Bug-Turbomin In Mid-Air.jpg Bug-Turbomin Getting Pulled Back.jpg Screenshot Showing Wanda Capturing Bug-Turbomin.jpg Bug-Turbo behind the car.PNG Snakey Bug-Turbo.PNG Bug-Turbo shocked.PNG Running Bug-Turbo.PNG Bug-Turbomin Screenshot From Preview.jpg Bug-Turbomin Stops Moving (1).jpg Bug-Turbomin Stops Moving (2).jpg Bug-Turbomin Humming.png Bug-Turbomin Looking Sinister.png Bug-Turbomin Is Revealed (Manga).png Bug-Turbomin's Manga Debut.png Bug-Turbomin Gets Caught.png Bug-Turbomin Couldn't Look.png Bug-Turbomin Getting Captured (Manga).png Bug-Turbomin Being Naughty.png Yuto Capturing Bug-Turbomin (Manga).png Bug-Turbo what's happening.PNG Bug-Turbo nah nah.PNG Bug-Turbo huh, what.PNG Bug-Turbo I can't see.PNG Bug-Turbo into Turbomin.PNG Bug-Turbomin 7-Eighth View.jpg Bug-Turbomin Beginning To Dash Off.jpg Bug-Turbomin Going Up.jpg Bug-Turbomin Back-View.jpg Bug-Turbomin Noticing Someone Over Him.png Bug-Turbomin Being Spotted.png Category:Characters Category:Bugmin Category:Males Category:Male Bugmins